1. Field
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel on which an image is displayed, and a driver for driving the plasma display panel. The driver is adhered to a rear surface of the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel has the structure in which barrier ribs formed between a front substrate and a rear substrate form a plurality of discharge cells. Each discharge cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) and a mixture of Ne and He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). The plurality of discharge cells form one pixel. For example, a red (R) discharge cell, a green (G) discharge cell, and a blue (B) discharge cell form one pixel.
When the plasma display panel is discharged by a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus displaying an image. Since the plasma display panel can be manufactured to be thin and light, it has attracted attention as a next generation display device.